The California adventure
by DeepShadows2
Summary: Spinoff. Artimis and Alexis's first mission, which just happens to involve Severus and Remus, and then it all goes horribly wrong.R&R. 'Misfits Realm'
1. Every Mission has it's beginning

**The California Adventure**  
_By: Deep Shadows _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Remus or Severus, but I wouldn't mind, to bad J.K. Rowling got to them first. I do however own Artimis Callabella, Marevicks, the plot, the scenerio, etc, etc, etc. _(I do not own that line though)_ Alexis Whyte is owned by my dear friend and co-writer EckoStalker. If I missed anything please tell me. Oh, I almost forgot, the song lyrics they sing in car are the words to a song by Smash Mouth by I do not recall the name. Oh and I don't own the name Korn. I think that's all folks.

**Author's Notes:** This is a side story. It has nothing to do with the Stories; 'Misfit Adventures' or 'Seven Years Later'. I created this and the whole idea is mine. This is what happens when EckoStalker and I are deprived of seeing each other for a few days. I really wish J.K. Rowling would share Severus with me... but oh well. BTW I know this Severus is very OOC but I like having him this way occasionally. (Let's me have fun with him and free my mind of any writers blocks) Please Read and Review. **And Flamers Beware**: There is an army of people who like me and my work and if you can't give an intelligent flame you will be flamed yourself. Intelligent flames with real basis are accepted warily, but accepted with out repercussion.  
Toodles _{Deep Shadows}_

BTW: **HI MOURN-TODAY!** Thought it would be cool if I told ya hi in one of my Author's Notes.

* * *

Artimis sat in a car with Alexis, driving down some desert interstate in the U.S. Artimis happily took the passenger seat, and of course Alexis drove. The radio was on low as to not disturb the two people in the backseat. Remus really didn't mind the music but Severus had quietly fallen asleep and no one wanted to deal with his foul mood. He had not wanted to come, but Dumbledore had insisted. Remus was more than happy to accompany the girls on their first Auror mission. They had to watch a certain wizard who moved about the California countryside and maintain that he was not a Deatheater of the American outpost of Voldemort's. They were currently on their way to this particular wizards travel route. His name was Gene Mosby and had been on the Ministry's list for weeks. The United States officials should have really been on the case but The President of their magic government asked for assistance from The Minister of Magic. So of course they employed their newest Aurors, fresh out of training to this easy sit and watch mission. The girls loved it.

Artimis had her hair braided up, wearing cut off jean shorts and a Tank top with the words, _"Do you believe in love at first sight... OR should I walk by again?"_ on it. Alexis was wearing a jean miniskirt and a bright pink tank top. Lupin and Snape were both in jeans and black tee shirts, which the girls had told them both, were very boring. "Yo, Alexis check out that box on wheels. It hasn't got a roof." Artimis said pointing to a convertible. Alexis laughed and continued watching the road, driving their deep blue Jeep Wrangler carefully as they passed through a town. They left the city limit and Artimis frowned, "More Sand? This place is like Egypt minus the cool pyramids!"

A familiar song came on the radio and Artimis turned it up not thinking about Snape sleeping in the backseat. Alexis and Artimis began singing with the radio. _"...She was looking kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead..."_  
"What the bloody Hell?" Severus said sitting up straight obviously awoken. Remus laughed and Severus groaned crossing his arms. After about thirty seconds he leaned forward and turned off the music.  
"HEY!" Artimis yelled at him, turning in her seat to look at him.  
"You do not touch the radio while I am driving OK!" Alexis stated turning briefly to look at him.  
"That was entirely too loud. And I was sleeping." He hissed. They rolled their eyes and went back to watching the road. Remus elbowed Severus and he glared at him.  
"What?"  
"They are nervous as hell and you have to bitch about the music."  
"Relax Remus. I'm sure we will have to save them from themselves and then we all get to go home." Severus said with a sneer.  
"Severus. Go back to sleep." Remus said with disgust. Severus turned his head away from Remus and looked out the window.

In the distance he saw a black speck on the horizon. He shrugged and closed his eyes; intent on getting the sleep he gave up last night keeping Remus awake while he drove. Next thing he knew he was being awoken by a screeching sound and tossed about in the vehicle. Artimis screamed loudly and he looked ahead. A large bat like creature had perched in the highway ahead of them. Alexis silenced Artimis and they drew their wands.  
"Stay in the car!" Remus whispered to them. They nodded and Artimis whispered an incantation. Severus immediately recognized the beast as a Marevick. It was a very rare and deadly creature and if his memory served him properly they were only native to South America.  
"Girls, we need to get out of here." Remus whispered as the beast looked at the car peering into it quizzically.  
"Alexis, your specialty is Creatures. Tell me what to do." Artimis said her eyes never leaving the beast.  
"Marevicks are very sensitive to sound. Loud sounds scare them. So make noise." Alexis said. Artimis breathed in and whistled sharply, hurting Remus's ears. The beast turned it attention to her.  
"Alexis?" She said as the beast moved towards her side of the car, the side Severus was on as well.  
"That just attracted it. Do something else." Alexis replied. Severus thought for a moment and then laughed. "You two dunderheads." He said and they turned to look at him.  
"I swear you were the most common sense deprived people I know. Turn on your blasted radio!" He said and the beast moved closer.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Alexis said as she turned on the system and slowly turned it up. The beast backed up uncertain of how to approach this new sound. Artimis quickly fished through her purse and turned to Remus.  
"Sorry but we have too." She said as she slipped a CD in the drawer. A loud burst or music quickly began and Artimis hit the bass. Severus covered his ears at the drumming began to vibrate the car. Artimis turned to Alexis and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Sing and Drive!" Alexis nodded and put the car in gear and pressed the gas petal. The car leapt forward at Artimis sang with the music.

The Marevick leapt back as the car speed towards it, and it took to the air. Artimis whooped and hollered as they left the beast in their dust and after about ten minutes of driving Alexis turned off the music and Remus uncovered his ears. Severus and Remus both looked like that had just been put through a concert with out being ready. Artimis took out her Korn CD and kissed it. Alexis looked at her disgusted and slowed the car down, the sun setting ahead of them.  
"I never want to hear that CD again, Artimis." Remus growled, sitting up and stretching.  
"Yeah, you said that last week Remus, but it just saved our ass."  
Severus moaned and said, "All I want right now is to get some proper sleep and some food."  
"Me too." Alexis said, her left hand leaving the wheel to rub her temples. They drove for another hour till they reach a town. Alexis pulled through a drive through and ordered hamburgers for everybody. After that she pulled up to a hotel and Artimis went in.

After ten minute Artimis came out frowning. "Guys there's only one room, it's a double though so I figured no one would care." She said and a look passed between Alexis and her. Remus got out of the car and grabbed his bag, Severus getting out and stretching his cramped legs. Artimis and Alexis went around and closed all the windows, locking the doors, and Severus swore he saw Artimis whisper something to her. Ignoring it in favor of his double cheeseburger, he sighed as they walked to the room, Artimis in the lead. Artimis unlocked to door and they all filed in. Artimis threw her bag to the floor and collapsed on a bed, throwing her arms to the side and sighing contently.

"Artimis, you have issues. I call first shower." Alexis said, walking in the bathroom, frowning at her friend.  
"I call second!" Artimis yelled and she leapt up off the bed. Remus and Severus looked at each other and then to Artimis. She noticed the look and sighed loudly. "Severus, Remus, You have a choice. You can share a bed with each other OR Remus you can share a bed with Alexis and Severus can share with me."  
Both the men looked at each other contemplating the situation. Severus really didn't want to share with anyone, but he knew he had too. What worried him was with whom. Remus was a colleague and Severus knew him to be the kind of person to roll and toss about simply because of his missions with the man. Artimis on the other hand lie still all night, but had the tendency to cuddle.  
"I don't care either way, Sev it's up to you." Remus said, walking to one of the chairs and sitting down heavily. Artimis turned to Severus and looked at him, waiting on a decision.  
"Alright, Callabella I really don't want to be tossed around all night by Remus so I opt for him to share with Alexis. I will share with you but please try to refrain yourself from cuddling with me."  
"Will Do." She said as she turned around and grabbed her bag. She stood by the bathroom door as Severus went and sat across from Remus.

A second later Alexis walked out and Artimis went in.  
"Well. Who's sleeping where?" She asked as she towel dried her hair in front of the mirror over the dresser.  
"You're with me, Alexis." Remus said laughingly and she threw her towel at him, missing Snape by inches.  
"Ok, But where is Snape and Artimis sleeping?" She asked, flopping on a bed with a book about hexes.  
"Ms. Whyte. There are two beds. If you and Remus are sharing one, then common sense would conclude that I and Ms. Callabella would be in the other one." Snape replied, exasperated. Alexis rolled over and looked at him intently, a look of amusement and deviousness in her eyes. She laughed quickly and went back to her book.  
"What was that about?" Artimis asked as she came out of the shower, her hair dripping slightly as she dropped her bag to the floor. Alexis looked at her and something passed between them because Artimis dropped her towel that she was using to the ground and leapt at her.  
"What did you say?" Artimis yelled, putting her hands on Alexis's shoulders as she pinned her to the bed.  
"NUTHIN' I just made a comment to you! Chill OUT!" Alexis yelled and rolled Artimis off the bed, while Artimis let go and caught herself on the edge of the bed.  
Remus and Severus looked at each other and Remus stood, "I'm going to take my shower. Unless you want yours first, Sev?"  
"No, I've waited all day and you need yours far more than me." Severus said snidely as Artimis lay down on the other bed and began going over some notes she had been taking about their mission. She quickly leapt to the ground and put her notes in front of her on the ground. Severus moved his chair to watch her, interested to see what she was up to now. She put her hands on the ground and raised herself and then lowered herself to the point that her elbows and arms were a straight line and repeated this a couple of times. Severus not wanting to watch her do her set of push-ups fished a book out of his bag and began going over it. Remus walked out wearing only plaid PJ Bottoms and yelled to Severus, "I saved ya some hot water!"

Severus looked up, surprised to see Artimis under the covers of one of the beds, stretching and yawning. Alexis had already gone to sleep in her bed and Severus stood and walked to the bathroom. Remus hurriedly moved out of Severus's way, as Severus went into the bathroom, and moved over to the other side of the bed Alexis was in. He moved Alexis under the covers and kissed her forehead gently; looking down on the girl he had called his daughter for years. He laid down and put his back to her content to look at the window.  
"Good night Remus." Artimis whispered.  
"Night Artimis. Yell out if you need me to rescue you." Remus said laughingly. She laughed and replied, "I'm a big girl I can protect myself."  
"I'm sure," Remus said as he yawned and fell asleep. Alexis curled up to him and he rolled over for her. Artimis watch her best friend and her friend's adopted father fall asleep as she wondered what tomorrow would bring. And she was still stuck on that Marevick and why it was there. She saw the bathroom door open and Severus walked out. She rolled over, her back facing his side of the bed as she felt him collapse into it.  
"Night Severus." She said quietly.  
"You're still awake?" He said and she felt the bed moved with his weight as he moved farther away.  
"Yeah. And I said goodnight"  
"Goodnight. Go to sleep." He said and she sighed looking at Alexis curled up with Remus, him holding her protectively. She fell asleep looking at that scene jealously. She rolled over in her sleep and moved closer to Severus. Severus, still awake moved towards his side of the bed, trying to keep from falling off and from having Artimis touch him. After an hour of tittering on the edge he moved back on to his side of his bed and shoved Artimis over to her side. She moved easily in her sleep and Severus finally went to sleep comfortably in the bed.

-----------------------

Remus awoke with Alexis elbowing him in the side. He opened his eyes to look at her and she tilted her head towards the other bed. He sat up on his elbow and looked over that direction and what he saw nearly made him laugh. Artimis had her head on Severus's chest and Severus had his left arm around her back. Severus's head lulled back and Artimis had both her arms around Snape's waist, both seemed very comfortable.  
"Should we wake them up?" Alexis whispered. Remus looked at the clock and saw it was only seven in the morning.  
"Nahh. Let's go back to sleep." Remus said collapsing back in the bed.  
"Alright. But I wanna be up when Snape gets up." Alexis whispered, lying back down and going to sleep.

----------------------

Severus awoke strangely warm and very comfortable. He yawned and tried to move but realized there was a person on him. He opened his eyes to see Artimis lying on him. His mind jolted awake and the no-touching person in him woke up as well. He jumped up and ended up making them both topple off the bed. He landed on his back and he saw Artimis immediately wake up as she fell and try to catch herself. She ended up with one knee on each side of him and her hands by his head. She inhaled deeply, obviously startled and he just looked at her a stern look on his face. "Um... Good morning?"  
"Get off!" He hissed.

She pushed her upper body up and ended up sitting on his stomach for a brief moment before she stood, wavering back and forth, obviously dizzy. Severus got up after regaining his breath. Artimis sat on the bed and looked at him as he got up.  
"Ms. Callabella, I distinctly remember asking you not to touch me while you were sleeping." Snape hissed. Artimis looked at him with the '_so-sorry' _look and then looked past him and smiled nervously.  
"Lay off Sev! You looked comfortable." Alexis said from behind him. He turned to see her and Remus sitting at the table with cups of coffee and huge grins on their faces.  
"Artimis, you looked so cute sleeping like that so I didn't wake you up." Alexis said, smirking as Artimis blushed and quickly rushed off to the bathroom.  
"REMUS! Why on earth did you two just sit there and not wake me up?" Severus asked, looked at Remus angrily. Remus just smiled and handed him a cup of coffee.  
"Drink It, You need it. Alexis I'm not sure what's going on with you and Artimis, but you better make sure she's ok." Remus said, looking at the knowing grin on Alexis's face.  
"She'll be fine. She just needs to absorb the morning. I'll go check on her." Alexis said getting up from her chair and moving around the stunned Severus. She quickly walked over to the bathroom and went in.

"Good Morning Severus." Remus said in that sarcastic sweet voice. Severus glared and sat in Alexis's seat, sipping his coffee with angry sips.  
"You can't be that mad. She did it while she was asleep; she had no control over it."  
"Remus. I am not mad at her. I am furious with you and Ms. Whyte!" Severus said as he set his cup down.  
"Why?" Remus said taken aback with this knowledge. Severus smirked at him and replied, "Because you both sat there and waited to see my reaction. I know both of you well enough, sadly, to know that you two have been up since you saw Artimis and I like that and you wanted to see what we would do."  
"Touché Sev, Yes we did sit up waiting for one of you to wake up. It was nice to see you so relaxed. And it was rather cute." Remus said leaning back with a smile.  
"Remus. I will not tolerate you referring to anything that has to do with me as cute." Severus growled, getting more coffee.

Alexis rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed Artimis's bag and a cup off coffee. Remus looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she simply replied, "Panic attack. She thinks Severus is going to bite her head off." and ran back into the bathroom. Remus looked at Snape sternly, with the '_fatherly' _look, as Alexis liked to tease him. Severus looked after Alexis and then to Remus.  
"What Remus?" Severus said, standing tall and stretching. Remus glared and hissed, "You better go tell Artimis that you aren't mad at her. These panic attacks she has been lately are terrible for her health."  
"Remus, she has Whyte to take care of her." Severus said. Remus gave him the look and Severus sighed.  
"Alright." He said walking towards the door. He knocked on it and Alexis opened it. "Yes?" she said, looking at him sternly. He set a resolved look on his face and replied, "I want to speak to Artimis."Alexis closed the door slightly and looked behind her. She stuck her head back out and replied, "You have to do the talking, and she's having trouble breathing. And I'm not letting you in if you are going to chew her out."  
"I am not going to be yelling at her. Let me in." He growled and Alexis opened the door all the way.

Artimis was sitting on the side of the tub, wheezing and looking at the ground, trying to control her breaths. Severus frowned at her state and stepped in. He felt the cold of the floor through his socks and held back a shiver. Artimis looked up at him and a look of pure panic covered her face. She leaned back and nearly fell in the tub.  
"Artimis. Calm down. I'm not here to yell at you." He said, trying to lower his voice to a comforting tone but having no luck. Artimis looked at him, not able to say anything through her hyperventilating breaths. He knelt at the tub and looked in her eyes.  
_[Calm down. I am not angry with you]_ He thought to her, setting a link up with their eye contact.  
_{I am so sorry... I didn't mean too... I feel so bad... Please don't make me feel worse... So sorry...}_ were the only jumbled thoughts he could get back from her.  
_(Sir, Let me...)_ Alexis said as she moved him aside. She turned on the cold water and shoved Artimis back, making her fall fully-clothed in the water. Artimis yelped in shock and Severus pushed Alexis aside, grabbing Artimis's wrists and yanking her up out of the water.  
"Damn it Alexis. That's the last thing she needs." He yelled as he turned off the tap with one hand, the other still holding on to Artimis.

Alexis smiled and looked to Artimis who was looking at him wide-eyed. He stepped back as she leapt up and grabbed a towel. She covered her now wet self with it and glared at Alexis. "Dirty trick Alexis and you know it." She hissed, glaring at Alexis with anger.  
"What is going on in here?" Remus said as he entered the bathroom. Alexis snickered and replied, " Snape was trying to convince Artimis he wasn't mad, but she didn't believe him, so I made Snape have to stop me, so Artimis would know Snape wasn't mad."  
"**THAT** was why you shoved her under freezing water during a panic attack." Severus said angrily.

"Yep. Now Artimis get dressed." Alexis said nonchalantly. Severus looked at Remus who shrugged and grabbed Alexis out of the room. Severus turned to Artimis and she smiled weakly.

"I am very sorry for cuddling with you. I know you don't like it and it invades your space, but I tried to not. I really did."  
"Hush. Stop repeating yourself. I know, and I'm not mad at you. It was subconscious. Now do what Alexis told you and get dressed. I believe that is your coffee." He said walking out of the room and gesturing to a cup on the counter. She nodded and he closed to door.

"She likes you, ya know." Alexis said as he sat back down in the chair. She was doing sit-ups on the floor and Severus glared at her.

"I know. That's the reason I try to keep my distance. Don't want to encourage her odd taking to me." Severus hissed through his second cup off coffee he had poured before the bathroom incident.

"Alexis, I don't think Artimis wants you discussing this with Sev." Remus said, looking at her with the fatherly look. Alexis laid down flat and smiled weakly.

'You should have heard what she told me Remus." She said standing up. Suddenly there was a blur in front of her and Artimis had Alexis pinned to the bed.

"Alexis. Please tell me you didn't say what I thought I heard you say." Artimis growled.

"Um... Depends on what you think I said." Alexis replied smart-alecly.

"You didn't!" Artimis said looking from her to Severus, who had a surprised look on his face. "I'm not sure what you think she said, but I assure you it wasn't anything I didn't already know." Severus said and Artimis backed up off of Alexis. With this remark Artimis immediately went to her bag and sat with her back to everyone. Alexis sat up and shrugged going back to her coffee. Alexis left the room for a moment and came back with doughnuts. Everyone but Artimis aye and when she was talked to she simply shook her head no and went back to writing in something. Everyone heard her stated, "_Colloportus!" _and get up shoving a small book back in her bag.

She looked at the doughnuts on the table and smiled brightly. "JUNK FOOD!" She yelped as Alexis tossed her a glazed doughnut. Artimis sat cross-legged on her bed and ate it happily.

After the men got dressed and Alexis checked the oil and stuff in the car they left and were back on the road. Everyone obviously trying to forget the events of the morning and Artimis seeming more chipper than she should have been. When asked why she simply smiled and said laughingly, "I'm in a good mood. Don't mess it up."

Everyone simply accepted that and Remus took a turn driving with Severus in the front seat.

Alexis groaned when Snape turned on classical music. After about twenty minutes Alexis was fast asleep and Artimis was writing again. Snape turned around and looked at her.

"What are you writing?" He asked, curious.

"Writing in my diary." She said looking up at him and then going back to her writing.

"May I ask what you are writing in your diary?" He said, starved for conversation.

"Things I'd rather not talk about with you." She replied sterile and to the point.

"Alright." He said turning around.

"Girls never let dudes read their diaries." Remus said snickering.

'And you would know Remus." Severus replied sarcastically.

"Well I did raise a teenage girl. I know a bit more than you." Remus said humorously.

"Raise? I hardly call Ms. Whyte raised."  
"Watch It Sev. She is my daughter. Not through blood but she is still my daughter." Remus growled and Severus knew he hit a soft spot that he didn't want touch base on.

"I hate this weather." Severus said changing subject.

'I kinda like it. We should see if we can stay an extra day after the girls finish their mission and head to the beach." Remus said. Severus nodded and the car went to silence again the sound of a symphony filling the car.

Alexis awoke several hours alter, Artimis in the seat next to her sleeping over mission notes. Alexis nudged Artimis and she looked up at her a faint smile pulling across her face. Alexis was very fed up with Bach, Mozart and all the other dead guys so she leaned forward quietly to change the radio. As she slowly inched her small hand towards the knob a pale hand moved lightning fast and grabbed her wrist.

"Ms. Whyte, I caution you greatly against changing the station." Severus said, opening his eyes and turning slightly to look at her shocked expression.

"I thought you were sleeping. Remus looks very nappy. I don't classical is good for keeping him awake." Alexis stated, wrenching her hand away from his loose grip.

Lupin chuckled and intoned, "As much as I enjoyed watching you move your hand with the music, she is right. I'm about thirty miles from a nap." he emphasized his statement with a yawn.

"Why don't we rest for a bit? There's a town ten miles ahead according to that sign." Artimis said while putting away her notebook, closing her bag tightly and stretching her arms out in a large yawn.

"Artimis, Remus started the never-ending yawn." Alexis stated while throwing her head back in a huge yawn.

"Aaron's theory is that all yawn started form one-" Artimis yawned. "-Yawn. It passes to everybody through all sorts of stuff. He's really very clever."

"Aaron? New horse in the running, Artimis?" Alexis inquired. Severus looked at Artimis over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised in slight interest.

"Alexis! Be quiet!" Artimis growled, sitting straight under Snape's scrutiny.

"Aaron Billord? Slytherin, If my memory serves me. Very interesting that you speak of him so highly. Do tell How is Mr. Malfoy." Severus said smoothly.

"Aaron is a good friend. Nothing more, nothing less, Alexis! As for Draco, he is fine and probably taking his finishing exams right now." Artimis hissed as Remus turned the Jeep off of the interstate to an off-ramp. Severus quickly turned around in his seat and Alexis snorted at him under the glare of Artimis.

"Humorous Whyte. Very Humorous." Snape said quietly.

_{Alexis! Chill!}_ Artimis thought sternly to her mind companion.

_(Why? It's just Snape?)_ Alexis asked.

_{Cause I asked you to.}_

_(Cause you want a piece of the Potions Professor's booty)  
{SHUT UP!}_ Artimis screeched mentally. Alexis looked at her and Artimis frowned.

"Look, I didn't mean to make you all PO." Alexis sighed.

'It's alright. Oh... A McDonald's! Big MACS!" Artimis shrieked the last part in excitement. Everyone lese groaned.

"Artimis, let's go eat at someplace where you can sit down and they don't serve fries with EVERYTHING." Remus said pleadingly.

"Alrighty. Where?" Artimis asked looking out her window happily.

"What's everybody in the mood for?" Remus asked and Severus rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "I don't care." He hissed looking at Alexis in the rearview mirror. Alexis was looking sleepy again so Artimis nudged her.

"Oh What? Huh? Oh yeah um... Steak?" Alexis replied as she jolted awake.

"Steak does sound good. How about you Artimis?" Remus questioned. Artimis pondered on it momentarily and then chimed her reply cheerfully. "Steak sounds fine. There's a Longhorn right there."

Lupin turned the car sharply making everyone brace, all of them glaring in his direction. He pulled into the parking lot and stopped in the parking spot a little too quickly. Severus began to fly forward but in a split second, on pure instinct, Artimis reached forward and grasped his shoulders holding him back to his seat as the car jolted to a stop. Artimis's hands lingered on his shoulders for a moment and then she leaned back in her seat, breathing slightly heavy. Alexis looked at her and opened her own door, hopping out of the tall Wrangler. Artimis leapt out of the car after her and Severus just sat there a moment slightly shocked.

"You alright Sev?" Remus asked undoing his seatbelt and taking the keys out of the ignition. After a moment Severus looked at him and replied. "Fine, let's go eat." He growled sweeping gracefully out of the vehicle. The two girls were talking in hushed whispers and fixing their windswept hair when the men walked around from their sides of the vehicle. They quieted immediately and followed the guys into the restaurant.

-------------------------

Artimis, Remus, and Severus came out of the restaurant, all quite sure it would have been nicer to watch Alexis kill and eat a live cow. They walked to the car and got in all slightly sickened. Alexis walked out a few moments later, looking quite insulted.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" She asked as she got in the drivers seat.

"No, not at all Alexis. You just murdered an already dead piece or cow and proceeded to play with it in public." Artimis replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry; It's what happens when I am deprived of my _other_ self for too long." Alexis said as she put the keys in the ignition. Artimis stilled her hand and pointed out the window.

_{Starburst, look its our target}_

_(Dude what a coincidence, what do we do?)_

_{Stay put.}_ Artimis thought as she turned around to look at Severus.

_{Knock knock. Can I talk to you?}_

_[What do you want?]_

_{To your left, with the two men in suits, is Gene Mosby. I say we stay put. What do you say?}_

_[I say this is you two's mission. It's your call, don't ask me.]_

"Alexis, Drive over to that gas station across the street." Artimis said, turning back around.

"But-" Alexis said futile.

"Go or I'll try to drive." Artimis said in an urgent tone. Alexis complied turning the car on and driving into traffic. She pulled into the gas station and parked by the phones.

"What are we doing here?" Remus asked, not having any idea what was going on.

"Stake-out" Artimis replied as she crawled into the backseat between the two men. She crawled over the back of their seat to sit in the cargo area. She began digging into a bag and everyone watched her in confusion.

"Artimis, What are you looking for?" Alexis asked oddly. Artimis sat up abruptly and stated, "This!" She hit her head on the ceiling and began a spiel of low curses. She was holding a small vial in her hand and the color of the liquid was a dark violet color. Artimis calmed down and looked at the bottle lovingly.

"What may I ask is that" Severus inquired, looking at the vial with questioning.

"A Callabella- Weasley special. Curiosity of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and Callabella's potion laboratory. The Night vision/ X-Ray vision drops." She said proudly, smiling at the bottle.

"Artimis, how did you get you hands on that? It's not supposed to be on the market yet?" Alexis said astonished.

"Hello! I brew it!" She said in her best American Valley Girl impression. "Now be quiet for a second, I have to put these in and its not exactly easy." Artimis sighed, opening the back of the Jeep and sitting on the edge. She opened the vial and fished a dropper from her pocket. Everyone in the vehicle watched her as she dropped two drops in each eye. She quickly closed the bottle and spoke two words, "X-Ray Mischief" She lowered her head and looked at Alexis and everyone, but Severus gasped. Artimis's prismatic blue eyes had turned a deep shade of violet and she laughed.

"Alexis, I now know why Fred and George walk around for hours with this in. You can see through clothes too." She said turning her head towards the building as everyone did the 'cover me' thing. She sat there watching for about an hour everyone else falling asleep as she sat stock still. At the hour and a half mark, the man they were watching exited the building, alone.

"ALEXIS! He's leaving let's go." Artimis said, hopping out of the back and closing it. Alexis yawned and turned on the car as Artimis hopped in the passenger seat. Alexis waited for the man's car to pullout and she began following it.

Artimis frowned and rubbed her eyes furiously. "Damn it. I need to cry. Remus hit me." Artimis said, turning to him, but keeping her eyes closed.

'Whoa... What?" He said shocked.

'I need to cry for the drops to come out. So hit ME!" She said urgently.

"Sorry, Artimis. You can't get me to hit you." Remus said sorrowfully.

"Oh for Pete's sake. Artimis, give me your wrist." Alexis said as Artimis did so. Alexis grabbed her wrist in one hand and bit down on it.

"Oww. Oh you. OK you can stop." Artimis said yanking her arm away tears running down her cheek. She opened her eyes and glared at Alexis.

'What?" Alexis asked as she followed Gene's little dodge neon through interstate traffic.

"Nothing, thanks." Artimis sighed rubbing her wrist, where there were now deep teeth marks. They followed the car all evening until he stopped at a hotel. Artimis was once again sent in and she came out with two keys.

"Joint room. Door between them. Two bed in your room, two in ours. Everybody gets their own bed." She said almost sadly as she tossed Remus a set of keys. Remus and Severus entered their door as Artimis and Alexis entered theirs. Artimis quickly went to the middle door that was between the two rooms. She unlocked it and yelled, "It's unlocked but we are changing." There was an alright yelled from behind the door and Artimis went and changed into her PJ's. Alexis laid down on her bed and began reading a book. Remus opened the door and asked, "All set?"

"Yeah. Good night Remus." Alexis said looking up from her book.

"Night Alexis, Sleep well. Good night Artimis." He said.

"Night. Is he asleep yet?" Artimis asked quietly. Remus looked at her with mild amusement and said, "No."

Artimis walked over to the door and looked in it and Severus looked up from a book.

"Good night Severus."

"Humph. Night." He said and Artimis left the room. She smiled at Remus as he went back to his room and she curled up in her bed, turning off her lamp. She tried for quite some time to get comfortable, but she couldn't. Alexis was long asleep and Artimis heard snores coming from the other room. She got out of bed and went to the balcony. She opened the glass door and stood outside her back to the building as she savored the night air.

"Can't sleep?" A voice from behind asked. Artimis turned around, reaching for her wand to see Snape on his balcony with a book.

"No. What are doing up." She asked quietly.

"Neither can I, obviously."

"Oh, well I'll leave you out here. Didn't mean to disrupt." She said event though inside she was saying, _{Please invite me to stay out here and talk to you.}_

"Artimis, why are you so desperate for my company?" He asked looking her straight in the face.

"Um... I just can't sleep and I don't like being alone when I can't sleep. That's all." She said quickly, quieting her mind. He nodded and she went to go back inside. She went in and closed the door, seeing him glimpse at her. She flashed a small smile in his direction and went and curled back in her bed. This time she found comfort and fell asleep lightly enough to get some much needed rest.

* * *

**Next Chapter soon... Review !!**


	2. To dream of what will be

Califormia Adventure  
Chapter 2  
"To dream of what will be and to know what will not"

* * *

Artimis dreamt of many things; things she knew were dream because they could never happen. She saw Snape look down at her with a smile on his face, she saw Alexis getting along with Snape, things that would never happen as long as both parties were in their right minds. She finally saw something that shocked her, Death.

Artimis saw Death as she was, and yes Death was a woman. Under a hood of black souls, Death smirked with crimson lips of blood.

"My child, It is not yet your time. Not yet our meeting, when it is I will come for you." The chilling voice of the magic reaper cooed. With that statement, the woman looked up at her, one eye a deeper blue that Artimis's own and the other green as the darkest forest leaves. In those eyes, Artimis saw her death, how she would die, and she grimaced.

"Now you see my child, you time is not soon, but not far. Be back with you to your realm, use your time wisely, for wasted time is crime not looked kindly upon." As the woman spoke she leaned forward reaching a delicate hand towards Artimis face. Artimis drew back in this nightmare and screamed.

"NOOOOOOO! Don't touch ME!" Artimis yelled as she sat up striaght in her bed, sweat pouring of her brow. Next thing she knew the light was on and both Alexis and Remus were at her bedside. Shaking with the feeling that the meeting sahe had was not only a dream, she couldn't hear their words, she could only hear that voice. She rose herself up, her hand at her throut in a protective manner. Alexis's face was in her now.

"Artimis, wake up! I'm right here." Alexis hollered at her.

"D... Death." was the only word Artimis could utter. As the word escaped her lips she heard a chair clatter to the floor and a pale face with black eyes was now in hers. The eyes held an understanding, an almost sorrow for a moment as they peered into hers. Severus looked deeply in her eyes and then truned to Remus.

"Leave her be. I'll watch her. She will be like this for a while."

"But what -"

"You could never fatom what I think she just went through." Was his cold reply. Severus turned to Alexis, a look of contemplation on his face.

"Will you switch beds with me." Was his cold request.

"Uh... Sure." Alexis replied, astonished and curious as to what was going on with Artimis. What scared Alexis the most was the single word emitted from her mindmate, _"Death"_. Alexis took her balnkets and Severus sat on his newly aquired bed, staring at Artimis with intensity.

"Artimis, look at me." He stated.

Artimis heard his voice through the fog of fear and confusion and complied.

"You saw her didn't you?" He questioned. A quick nod was all Artimis could reply, her mind going back to the woman who evoked such fear to make the mighty mountains tremble.

"You looked into her eyes didn't you?" Another nod was her statement.

"I see." Was all he could state. Artimis shivered, and oozed down under her covers, pulling them up to her chin.

"I saw you too..." She mummbled, terrified at his response.

"WHAT?" He cried.

"You... You were there... You saw it... You could do nothing... I... You... We were... I'm terrified. But she said, she told me-"

"She spoke to you!" He stated, now on the edge of her bed, his elbows on the bed and his hands near her head.

"Yes... She... She called me her child... And told me... my time had... not come,... that it... was not... soon,... but... not... far..."She cooed quietly.

"Shhhh. I too have seen her. Just relax. Go to sleep." Severus cooed, feeling true sorrow that this young child in his eyes, had to face a terror that had frightened him.

"Pro... Professor? Can I ask you a favor?" Artimis spoke lowly, her eyes closed tightly as if to hold back tears.

"You can ask, but I make no promises that I can do it." He stated, trying to hold back the compassion that he was feeling at this moment.

"When I was younger, my father, he use to let me lay my head in his lap till I would fall asleep and I was wonderin-"

"Yes. You may." Severus answered her before she could finished her sentence. He was very much on a no-touching policy, but he also knew that Artimis would not sleep if she had no comfort, and he knew what was going through her mind at that moment, so he made consessions.

She lifted her headf and moved down a bit and Severus sat down. leaning his back against the headboard. She placed a pillow in his lap and laid down her head, her hand gently resting on his knee. He flicked of the light and his arms automatically crossed. She curled to his lap and without thought his hand behand to caress her head of raven hair. She sighed and he felt her fall slowly asleep. After a few moments she was out and he began to ponder on how he was to be involved in this girls death, and was hers a factor in his. For he knew how he would die, it was not pretty, no, but then again death wasn't made to be pretty. Yet he distinctly remembered that he died without the presence of Artimis.

"Truly strange, how time folds out."

"Indeed." Remus stated from the doorway.

"How long have you..."  
"Since you said that she could sleep on you." Remus replied.

"Ahh. I see."

"Get some sleep, in the morning the girls have their first encounter and we need to be sharp, for their sakes and our." Remus stated and left.

Severus sighed and eased out from under the sleeping girl, moving over to his bed and falling asleep above the covers, noy quite content with his findings.


	3. The First Contact and Making Acceptions

California Adventure

**Chapter 3**

Author's Notes: This story is finished... I just have to update the next two chapters... Expect the next one in a week or so.. I am detemined to catch up to myself with the updating... Toodles, Deep Shadows

* * *

Artimis awoke drearily, hugging a pillow with her covers tossed aside. She looked around the room and glimpsed one figure sitting at the table. She rubbed her eyes to see Severus downing a cup of coffee and looking at her. She smiled a bit and stretched, getting out of the bed. He raised an eyebrow at her and she grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her. She tiptoed over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. She walked over to the table and sat.

"Morning." she stated to Severus and he nodded in reply. She sipped her coffee and pulled her blanket close.

"Is it cold or just me?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"It's just you. After effects of the dream you had, you're chilled to the bone." He spoke and she suddenly recalled the dream in all its terror. She shuddered and pulled the blanket closer. Severus tucked a hand in his cloaks and pulled out a vial.

"Pepper-up potion. It will help." He spoke, handing her the vial. She put down her cup and took it from him.

"Thanks." She replied and the door between the rooms opened and Alexis piled in.

"Hey girly. You ready for first encounter?" Alexis asked and Artimis downed the potion. A sensation of warmth flooded through her veins and she gulped in shock. She looked at Alexis and smirked.

"You betcha. Thanks Sev." She said, standing and looking at him. He nodded and she walked over to her bag. She pulled out her clothes and walked toward the bathroom and got dressed. She stepped out and grabbed her equipment. He pulled on her belt and put her wand in its pouch. She strapped on her potions to the belt and then looked at Alexis who was already dressed.

"How do you do that?" Artimis asked and Alexis smirked.

"I am the master." Alexis spoke, posing dramatically. Artimis smirked and looked at the table. Remus and Severus were dressed in all black and Artimis sighed.

"You two are so depressing. If we get an extra day here, we're taking you shopping." Artimis spoke and grabbed her cloaks. She looked to Alexis, who was at the window looking out.

"Any sight Starburst?" Artimis asked and Alexis shook her head.

"Not yet, Prancer." Alexis spoke and Artimis piled up the bags. She looked to Remus and gestured him over.

"Hey, Can you help me load these in the car. I'm gonna need you and Sev in the car in case he tries to pull a quick getaway." Artimis spoke as he helped her lift the bag and carry them downstairs. Thy packed them in the back of the Wrangler and they went back upstairs. Alexis was at the door, waiting for Artimis.

"We've got movement. Let's go." Alexis asked and Artimis looked to Severus. He got up and walked over to the door.

"You go get in the jeep. Alexis, let's going." Artimis spoke to Severus, as Alexis and her rushed around the walkway around the top floor of the building to the opposite wing of the building. They stopped at a door and Alexis pointed her wand at the door.

"Alohamora" She whispered and the door unlocked. They opened the door and moved in the room, wands drawn. A man was standing in a towel and he put his hands up in the air.

"Gene Mosby?" Artimis asked and he nodded. She closed the door and Alexis moved around him, her wand focused on him.

"I'm Artimis, This is Alexis. We're from The Ministry of Magic in London. We have some questions for you. Sit on the bed." Artimis spoke and he sat with his hands still in the air. Alexis picked up his wand and moved it across the room.

"What do you two need?" He asked and Artimis looked to Alexis.

"Do you know of a Henry Brock?" Alexis asked, pacing behind him.

"Yes, why. What did he do now?" Gene asked and Artimis shook her head.

"We're asking the questions. Are you aware of the fact that Mr. Brock is a Deatheater?" Artimis spoke, sitting across from him.

"No, I am not." He spoke, his face growing cool and reserved.

"Are you aware that you suspected of being a Deatheater?" Alexis asked him from behind.

"No, and I can tell you I'm not." He spoke and Artimis smiled. Alexis smirked at her and walked around to face her.

"Mr. Mosby, may I see your arm?" Alexis asked and he drew away from her.

"My arm? Why?" He asked and she smiled.

"Well, if you're a Deatheater, you'll bare the mark of one. May I see you arm?" She replied and he backed away.

"No, you don't need to see it." He spoke an Artimis stood.

"Let us see your arm." She spoke and he glared. Alexis stepped toward him and he drew back and punched her in the stomach making her bow over.

"_Accio_." He spoke and his wand flew to him as Artimis threw a stunning spell at him. He threw up a shield spell and then attacked her.

" _Sangueflus!" _He yelled and Artimis fell to her knees, blood running from her eyes, ears and nose, as Alexis got up. He smashed a lamp over her back and grabbed his clothes and rushed out the door. Artimis got up, wiping her face, from her spell and Alexis got up and they scrambled out the door. They saw him dive into his dodge neon and Artimis whistled sharply and the Jeep Wrangler raced around the corner. Artimis and Alexis dove over the railing and landed on the ground as the Wrangler stopped in front of them

"What the hell happened to you?" Remus asked Artimis as she leapt in the backseat.

"Spell. He wouldn't show us his arm. My assumption is he is a Deatheater. Follow him." Artimis yelled, wiping all the blood off of he face and neck. She looked at her black shirt and it was sticky with her blood. She reached behind her and pulled out another black shirt from her bag and smiled at Alexis.

"Guys, don't look back here." Alexis spoke as Artimis took off her shirt and put the other one on. The Jeep raced after the neon and Alexis pointed her wand at the car.

"_Colorus_." She spoke and the car went from being deep blue to being green. Severus looked at her and she smiled. Gene's dodge neon slowed down its speed and turned into another hotel parking lot. They pulled the wrangler into the parking lot and watched him go in. Artimis went in and got them a room. No one complained about it being a double bed. They moved their stuff into the room and Artimis put in her x-ray/night vision drops in. She sat by the window and looked through the wall to his room.

"He's writing a letter." Artimis spoke giving a play by play of his actions. Alexis sighed and looked at her.

"Artimis go take a shower. He's not going anywhere tonight. I rigged his car. That babe ain't moving for a day or two." Alexis spoke and Artimis got up.

"Fine. Somebody make me cry before I end up violating all of your guys privacy." Artimis spoke. Severus walked up behind her and whacked her upside the head with a book. She sighed and got up, closing her eyes and wandering blindly.

"Didn't work." Artimis spoke and Alexis tickled her from behind making her laugh till tears filled her eyes.

"That worked." Artimis spoke and she headed off to take a shower. She closed the door and took a hot shower. She came out of the room and curled up in one of the beds. She felt quickly asleep. She awoke slightly as a body laid itself in the bed beside her and she looked over to see Severus. She smiled and curled back in her spot going to sleep.

-------------------

There was smoke and dust. Severus was there, kneeling with his head covered. Alexis was knelt on the ground, something was wrong with her. Artimis ran toward her. That was when she saw Death again.

"Child. Worry not about it. You can not change it." Death spoke and stepped toward Artimis. Artimis backed away and screamed for her to leave her be. She looked into the eye that showed her death and she screamed as Death reached a hand for her.

Artimis awoke sweating and panting. Severus was sitting up and looking at her. Alexis and Remus were sitting up in the other bed looking at her. She sighed and laid back down. Severus turned off the light. She laid there and Severus moved his face up to her ear.

"Another dream involving her?" He whispered and she nodded. She began to cry and he sighed. She moved away from him, trying to make sure she didn't touch him. She sniffled for a few minutes, trying to be quiet but failing, and he moved his mouth back by her ear.

"Will you stop crying if i hold you?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders and he sighed.

"Fine." He spoke and he rolled over to his side of the bed. She whimpered again, quite scared and was trying to quiet herself. She felt Severus roll over to face her back and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back to him. She inhaled sharply and she snuggled close to him involuntarily.

"Thank you." She spoke to him.

"It was more of my benefit than yours. I am tired and i can't sleep around crying women." He spoke and she sighed. She laid her head down on her pillow and his breath against her neck relaxed her. She felt him hold her close and she fell into a deep asleep.


	4. Every Mission has it's flaw

**California Adventure  
**_Chapter 4_

**Author's Notes: **This is the transitional chapter… A lot changes and a lot of important things happen… And the next two chapters will be tearjerkers… I mean they made Ecko cry, and she never cries….

* * *

Artimis awoke comfortably curled up with a source of warmth behind her. She sighed contently and put her hand slightly on the hand around her waist and went to lift it. Severus grabbed her hand and she felt him wake up. Artimis crawled away from his side of the bed and tired to get out of the bed. He yawned and rolled out of the bed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. " He spoke yawning and Artimis yawned and nodded at him. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. She heard Alexis yelling about being woken up and chuckled to herself. Artimis looked at herself in the mirror and saw that it looked like she had ages five years in this one week. With the stress of her first mission and the reoccurring dreams of death, Artimis was emotionally, mentally and even physically tired. She rubbed her eyes and dressed in her black uniform. She buckled her belt and placed her wand on her hip. She stepped outside and saw Remus up brewing a pot of coffee. Artimis smiled and went to her bag, grabbing out her diary and sitting down to write in it. She was bent on recording everything she could remember about the dream and about her mission.

--------------

Severus felt a warm hand on his hand and opened his eyes to see Artimis lying in front of him and he has his arm around her. She must have felt him wake up for she crawled away quickly and leapt off the bed. He sighed and informed her that he wasn't going to kill her. She yawned a response to him and went into he bathroom. Severus looked to see that Alexis and Remus were sound asleep and quickly changed into his black shirt. Severus walked over to the foot of their bed and smacked Remus's foot and he woke up, waking Alexis up as well.

"Bloody Hell. I was sleeping." Alexis yelled and Remus laughed.

"Get up. You're on a mission." He spoke and she rolled out of bed. He went over to the coffee pot and began to brew a pot of coffee. She looked over to the other bed and looked at Severus.

"Where's Artimis?" She asked and Artimis came out of the bathroom. Severus looked toward the bathroom and Artimis walked out. They all watched as Artimis smiled at Remus and went to her bag and pulled out a book. She began to write furiously in it and Severus rolled his eyes, grabbing a cup and pouring himself some of coffee. He watched as Artimis continued to write furiously. Remus came and sat across from him at the table as he sat down.

"I wonder what she is writing Remus?" Severus asked and Remus laughed at him.

"No you don't. A girl's diary is a very scary thing. It lets you see their world." Remus replied and Severus scoffed.

"I've seen scary things Remus, I doubt her point of view would frighten me." He spoke and Remus sighed.

"That is because you haven't had a daughter. If you had, it would terrify you." Remus spoke and he got up to get more coffee. Artimis slammed her book close and sealed it with a spell. Artimis got up and got a cup of coffee and Alexis came out of the bathroom.

"I'm going for some breakfast sandwiches, I'll be back in a sec." Alexis spoke as she pulled her overcoat on.

"I'll go too." Remus spoke and Artimis rolled her eyes as they walked out the door. She fished in her bag and grabbed her vial of eye drops. She sat across from Severus and smiled.

"Morning." She intoned and he replied.

"Morning. Are you going to use those now?" He asked and she smiled.

"Nah, I have them out to admire them. They are my greatest creation. Although I need to figure out a way to make them negate with out crying." She spoke and he began asking her about their ingredients. She began to describe its creation and he made a good suggestion.

"Lower the amount of bat's blood and add some more wolves fur, they'll balance out the night vision and the lower blood should just make it to where you can wash your eyes out with water." He informed her and she nodded.

"Didn't think of that. Thanks." She replied and he smiled.

"You get better with time." He told her and she smirked.

"I know." She told him. A beep sounded in Artimis's pocket and she pulled out a watch.

--------------------------

Artimis knew what the alarm meant and she stood up and downed her coffee.

"Gotta start watch." She spoke, leaning her head back and putting eyes drops in her eyes and looking back at Severus. She smiled and looked back toward the window. She went and sat crossed legged by the window and she began to call out her objectives actions play by play.

"Artimis, I'm the only one here. I don't think I care about him watching cartoons." He spoke and she snorted.

"I'm used to having Alexis here to pretend like she's listening. " She spoke and Alexis and Remus walked back in. Artimis put up her hand and Alexis tossed her a sandwich. Artimis grabbed it and began unwrapping it, eating as she observed. After she finished and she began to call out play by play. All of a sudden Artimis leapt up, bumping her head on the table and crying.

"We have Henry Brock. He just apparated there. Get set to move. " Artimis spoke as she buckled her belt of weapons and Alexis did the same. Remus grabbed the bags and had them downstairs before Artimis could ask him to do it. Remus went and checked them out and Artimis and Alexis snuck around to their room. Alexis unlocked the door and Artimis opened it. They busted in and faced not two American Deatheaters, but a whole bloody group of six. Artimis dodged the first spell and took one out with her trademark _"Petrificus Totalus!" _She was hit by another spell and lost the ability to speak. She shook her wand as Alexis leapt over her and threw a _"Lepidae_!" at the one who had attacked Artimis. Artimis tried to undo the spell but could not. She was hit with an "Impedimenta!" and she couldn't move. She was immobilized and could do nothing. She watched as Alexis took two of them down as the spell wore off. Artimis in her anger, moved her arm slightly and yelled "_Stupefy_!" two times and hit Alexis and one of the other guys. The last one standing was Henry Brock and he pointed his wand at her and yelled _"Crucio!" _Artimis fell to her knees in pain and screamed a blood-curding scream. She felt another spell hit her and it intensified the pain. She screamed so loud that anyone could have heard her. In the next moment Artimis felt the pain drop and saw Alexis and Remus standing over the bodies. She couldn't move any of her limbs; her body hurt so badly, and she was crying, tears streaming down her face. Remus picked her up and carried her down to the car, where Severus took her and put her in the backseat. Alexis called for the Bureau of Magic and they came and captured the awakening Deatheaters. Artimis was dizzy, she couldn't move very much and her head hurt. Severus was speaking to her and she could barely hear him. Artimis curled up in the backseat, her head on Severus's lap and feel asleep.

------------------------

Artimis awoke and Severus put the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Good, you're not feverish anymore." He spoke and she sat up abruptly.

"Where are we?" Artimis asked and Alexis turned around in the passenger seat.

"We are going to the Bureau and them we are going home. We finished our mission." Alexis spoke and Artimis sighed. She sat back and felt a ringing in her ears. They were driving down a deserted desert road in California somewhere. Artimis had seen this place before. Somewhere. Maybe they had driven here again. All of a sudden, the jeep was hit with something and it flipped over. It rolled a bit and came to a stop upside down. Artimis looked around and saw that nobody was hurt badly. They all unbuckled themselves and crawled out of the vehicle and looked around. It was near dusk and Artimis wondered what had hit the car. Alexis drew her wand and pointed at the sky. A marevick flew overhead, glaring at them. Artimis too drew her wand and Alexis stood out in the plain open sight. The thing swooped for her and Artimis dove for her, pulling her out of the Marevick grasp. Alexis silently thanked her and Remus crawled into the jeep to try and turn on the radio. It wouldn't come on or work and everyone here the sparks from it. The car was beginning to smoke and the wind began to blow lightly, bringing dust into the air. They all looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do now.


	5. To learn to long for the dead

California Adventure  
Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** This is the dramatic finish of this fic. It is deep, it is sorrowful and it involves self sarifice. I cried, Ecko cried, we should all just cry and get it over with... Read and Review...

* * *

Alexis looked at Artimis and then took her wolf form, growling and barking as the Marevick landed in front of them, and Alexis was being defensive of them. Artimis pondered on any kind of loud nose that they could make and came to no conclusion. As Artimis was pondering this, the Marevick had approached Alexis aggressively and Alexis bit its front leg, latching on with her teeth. The beast hollered and tossed Alexis aside. Alexis tumbled on the ground and shifted to her human form, kneeling on the ground. The air was full of dust and smoke, and Severus and Remus were trying to get the radio working. Artimis saw the beast inhale an Artimis yelled for them to cover their ears. They grabbed their ears and ducked in the upside down vehicle. Alexis was preparing to charge the beats and Artimis rushed to her and pounce d on her, covering Alexis's ears as the beast screeched. Artimis felt the pain and then all was black. Artimis saw Death for the last time and was no longer afraid.

------------------

Alexis felt Artimis leap on her and cover her ears. Alexis felt the vibrations from the beast's deadly screech and she felt Artimis go limp on top of her. She rolled over and saw Artimis lying on her back; her eyes squeezed close and look of pain on her face. Alexis couldn't feel any breathing and worst of all, she felt alone in her own mind. Alexis knew that Artimis was dead. Alexis shifted to her wolf form and leapt at the Marevick and attacked it menacingly, brutally tearing it to bits while sustaining minor injuries. She wanted to taste the blood, the blood fueled her energy. She wanted it to suffer. Alexis ripped it to shreds, tore it's every limp to pieces and then she felt something grabbing her, trying to stop her. She turned and leapt at what ever had touched her and she tore it to parts as well. Alexis stepped back and shook her head, coming to her senses. She turned around to see the Marevick in many gory, bloody pieces. She turned back around to see Remus, badly bitten and beaten up. Alexis quickly shifted back and saw that she had done this to Remus. She ripped her cloaks apart and began to tie the wounds that she had inflicted upon her father. Remus coughed up blood and looked at her with sorrow as he inhaled for the last time. He exhaled deeply and then stopped moving. Alexis began to cry as she looked up at Severus, who looked at her true unadulterated fear. Alexis screamed as she looked down at Remus, clutching him to her chest as she bawled her eyes out. Two had died today and both died because of her.

---------------------

Severus heard Artimis yell or them to cover their ears and he and Remus did so. He watched Artimis leap at Alexis cover her ears. He watched her tossed her heed back in the pain and then go limp. Both he and Remus rushed out form the upside down jeep and to Artimis's side as Alexis attacked the Marevick. Severus grabbed Artimis's wrist and checked for a pulse. He growled in frustration as he tossed her wrist down, knowing that she was gone.

"Damn you. You thick headed person you." He spoke, looking at her and pulling her up close to him. She was no longer warm, her body draining of all the warmth that meant life. He watched as Remus got up and went to stop Alexis. He winced as Alexis attacked him and was trying to get up as Alexis backed up and realized what she had done. A tremor of fear filled Severus as he watched Alexis futile attempt to save Remus. Severus moved away from Artimis and went to get up but was hit with a wave of dizziness from the effects of the Maverick's scream. He sat back down and looked at Alexis with fear as she slowly raised her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She screamed out loud, thus making his after effects worse. Severus sat down and tried to figure out how they were going to get to the bureau now. He got up and dug in Artimis's pocket, grabbing her summoning stone. He used it and an agent appeared before them. He looked around and gasped.

"What happened here?" He asked and Severus explained that it was the Marevick and made sure that he said the Marevick killed Remus, not Alexis. The agent popped away and then suddenly there were five agents there, picking up the bodies and they moved the vehicle and everything to the bureau and then handed Severus and Alexis a port-key. Severus had to wrap and arm around Alexis to make sure she got there.

------------------

Alexis just wanted to get home; she hated all the silence that was around her and within her. _If only I had listened and covered my ears... Artimis would be alive, Remus would be alive... The only person I didn't kill is the person I've been trying to get rid of for years…_ Alexis thought to herself and she sighed. Severus put and hand on her shoulder and handed her a book. Alexis looked at it and her eyes grew wide. It was Artimis's diary. She wanted to know what her friend's last thoughts were to the world. Alexis broke the spell easily; she had known how to for years, but never did. She opened it and flipped through the pages seeing the scribbling from Artimis's school years. There were pictures of her and Artimis in it and Severus came and sat by her. Alexis flipped it to the day they were assigned the mission. She read it aloud, seeing as she and Severus were the only one's in the room, waiting to see if anything could be done to bring them back.

"July 8.

Oh my god, we have our first mission. I told Draco last night and he didn't want me to go. Bloody bastard, I get my first chance to work and he goes all protective lover on me. Said he had a bad feeling about it. Ha, he is so paranoid. I'm a big girl, I can kick the ass of a variety of creatures and wizards, and I can take care of myself. Last night though, he made love to me like it would be the last time. That worried me a bit, He's not usually so attentive, but it was nice to be told that he loved me every five minutes. Until he did it about a hundred times, then hearing 'I love you' got annoying. Dumbledore just sent Alexis a letter; we get to go with Severus and Remus. I love Remus; he is so cool about everything. Taking Severus is going to be interesting though. Alexis knows I like him, say more than just a professor way either. I have no idea why, but I find him so attractive. He doesn't know that, no, and I'd never tell him. I'd die if he knew. And if he ever like touched me, like you know that brief little 'I'm grabbing for the same thing as you' and grabbing each other hands thing, ah I'd turn into a drooling pile of human that was once Artimis Callabella. It would be so nice that if for once in my life Snape would see me as a competent woman, and not some damsel in distress student. Doubt that will ever happen. Well, gotta go, need to go pick up the Professors and head to California! YAY! Byes, Love ya.

The One and Only Prancer." Alexis read allowed and Severus looked at her oddly, obviously hearing some information for the first time. He shook his head and looked at her calmly.

"You alright? You don't have to read it aloud you know." He spoke and she nodded to him.

"But you probably wanna know what her last thoughts were too." Alexis spoke and he nodded in agreement. Alexis began again, reading Artimis's most personal thoughts.

"July 11

Sorry, haven't written lately. A lot has been going on. We found our objective; we were spooked by a Marevick, which along with other things has made it hard to find the time. I had another panic attack this morning, it was a bad one too, I couldn't even breath. You won't believe why I had it though. I had it because I woke up cuddled with Severus. It was so nice, but he scared me and we ended up on the floor. Well he hit the floor and I landed over him. And it was his fault anyways. Remus and Alexis sat up and waited to see our reaction. Damn her. Alexis also played a cruel trick and shoved me under cold water during my attack and Severus had to save me. He SAVED ME! Ahh, droooooool! So corny I know, but he did. I think Alexis told him that I liked him, Ahh; I hope not, that's the last thing I need. What with the Marevick and everything, it would be too much stress. But when I was writing this, he asked me in the car if he could read it. He must have been starved for conversation. I was like NOOOO; you'll know that I have bad thoughts about you among other things. Imagine if he got this and read everything, including the first time I saw him in a different light. I bet he'd never do a detention again, but hey I'm weird. Him asking me to read my dairy, ugh, it was odd. Well, I'm tired and road trips are meant for sleeping, and besides, Severus's music is putting me to sleep as it is. I love the classics too but come on; in a car they are bad. You just fall asleep. Love ya.

The One and Only Prancer." Alexis read as she flipped the page and looked at Severus. He was listening to Alexis and had a look of deep thought on his face.

"Go on. Read it." He spoke and she cried, pushing it toward him.

"It's the last page. You read it." She spoke, handing Severus the book. He took it in his hands and as he did a picture fell out. It was a picture of Artimis in her Valedictorian outfit with him and she was smiling and he looked like he didn't want to be there. His voice caught in his throat as he put the picture back in the book and began to read aloud.

"July 13.

We were attacked yesterday. Well we forced entry to the room, but we were just doing questioning. Our objective, He's a Deatheater. I know it in my guts, and my guts don't lie when it comes to these things. And I keep having this damned dream involving death, portrayed as the horrific beautiful woman… Every time I have one, Severus comforts me like he knows what I'm going through. It's kinda weird, well more than kinda. I have a feeling that something big is about to happen, possibly something bad. I don't know what yet, but something. And Severus is being so nice, which always means something is going on that he knows and won't share. He even held me last night. Out of his own free will. It was because I was crying though, probably keeping him awake. I woke up this morning with his arm wrapped around me and he was really cool about it. I didn't even have a panic attack, but then again, I knew he was holding me before I fell asleep. Maybe he is seeing that I'm not just an annoying kid from Hogwarts, that I'm an adult woman capable of dealing with the world. I know he'd never look at me like I'd look at him, but hey I can hope. I'm sure everybody has that one teacher they'd love to have them sweep them off their feet, and Snape is mine. Hell, I'd leave Draco for Snape. But that would never happen save for in my wildest dreams. Thanks for listening; I write things in here that I feel I can't tell anyone, not even my soul sister Alexis. She wouldn't understand that I prefer older, more sophisticated tastes in men. That would fit Severus for a profile. He is very refined in his tastes, something I really, REALLY like in men. Oh god, if he ever read this, he'd kill me. Skin me alive and torture me. We'll gotta go, gotta stake out to do. I'll probably write again tonight. Oh, and remind me, I need to write a letter to Apollo tonight, let him know I'm alright. He worries if he doesn't hear from me for a while. Byes, Love ya.

The One and Only Prancer." Severus read, breathing slowly as he held back all emotions. Alexis looked at him and she was crying, tears streaming down her face. Severus put his hand on her shoulder as he closed the book, a single picture falling out. Alexis picked it up and showed it to him. It was a picture of Alexis, Remus, Artimis, Severus and Draco. They were all smiling and in their graduation uniforms. Severus held back a tear and handed it to Alexis, as an agent walked in and informed them that Dumbledore was there to escort them home. Alexis stood and ran toward the old man, sobbing into his chest as he held her. Severus watched as he silently mourned the woman he had never allowed himself to know.

* * *

As an ending note, this was hard for me, because it was like killing myself... This is the first time ever a Misfit has died and stayed that way...I love this Story... tears  
_Deep Shadows_


End file.
